


Always There For You

by rooibo_rana



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wakfu season four :0, because tristeva is best, corny but why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooibo_rana/pseuds/rooibo_rana
Summary: Dally has something very important to tell everyone...
Relationships: Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Background), Evangelyne/Tristepin Percedal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Always There For You

“Everyone, I have something to show you,” 

Around the inn’s foyer, various eyes met Percedal's; some with interest, some heavy with weariness. The eyes in question belonged to none other than the rest of the Brotherhood of the Tofu. At that time of night, only the six of them were awake (seven when accounting for particularly irritable shushus)- though some arguably more alert than others. A dying fire dimly illuminated the large room, though the group was huddled in a corner. Other than a couple armchairs and worse-for-wear sleeping rolls, the brotherhood was relatively lacking in comforts. The inn’s owner was a stingy Enutrof who charged troublesomely for more accommodations; it didn’t help matters that their own stingy Enutrof insisted on being exiled to the lobby for the night just to save kamas.

“Can’t we go to sleep already?” Amalia whined, somehow managing to curl even further into herself.

She had been badgering for a long while, but to no avail. The majority of their small company had been conversing for hours. Whether ‘conversing’ meant trading stories, performing shadow puppet adventures of debatable quality, or gallivanting in general, it was a much needed break from the physically and emotionally fatiguing journey. Even so, Amalia was not without backup. If not for his half-lidded eyes, the look Adamaï shot Percedal could have killed. Clearly their little party was bleeding too far into the night for some of the group. 

Before anyone else could, Yugo interjected.“Sure Dally, we’d love to hear!”

The Sadida Princess sat up and groaned; Yugo gave her a sheepish grin and patted her apologetically on the shoulder. The two turned their attention to their Iop companion. Said Iop was now standing in the middle of the bunch, hands on his hips and looking to the distance with determination. 

“This is something I’ve been practicing for weeks,” Dally said, squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath. 

For a moment, he was silent. The only sounds filling the room were the crackle of the fire’s last embers and the pouring rain outside... until Percedal’s voice finally joined them. 

“One,” He declared, “Two, three, four.” 

Adamaï stared ahead in disbelief as Dally continued counting. 

“This is worse than Ruel’s shadow puppets,” the dragon commented, resulting in a betrayed look from Enutrof. 

“Nine…” Dally faltered, “T-Ten, Eleven.” 

“Go on, Dally!” Yugo urged. 

“Yeah. Go on, Dally,” Adamaï repeated, though in a different tone.

Evangelyne shot a glare at Adamaï from her place on the armchair behind Percedal. Her piercing stare negated any more asides from Yugo’s snarky brother; Yugo himself had started chanting encouragingly. Percedal cleared his throat awkwardly. He _couldn't_ fail, not now! Raising both of his hands, he began counting in his head. One, two… but he was already past ten! Counting by his hands wouldn’t be any help, so he had no choice but to resort to executing a strategic backup plan. Percedal abruptly gave himself a sharp slap. The Iop’s efforts resulted in a red mark across his forehead, and at last, a means to meet Adamaï’s challenge. 

“ _Twelve_!” He finished with a flourish. Percedal grinned ear to ear. He was aglow with delight and pride. “Now you all can’t make fun of my counting anymore. I can keep count past two, see?”

“Wrong,” Rubilax said snidely, “Now they'll just tease you for not being able to count past twelve.”

Percedal’s smile diminished. 

“The shushu is correct. Of course, I will applaud your hard work,” Ruel added, “and then I will mock you for it.”

Percidal’s smile completely evaporated. 

“Don’t listen to either of them, Dally! You did amazing.” Yugo said. “But now we really should listen to Amalia.” 

The fire was barely crackling now, and what dull light it did give off merely suggested the silhouettes of everyone moving to settle in. Percedal stood agape. How could they brush him off so easily- and why was it bedtime all of a sudden? Before long, most of the group’s breathing evened out (or in one Ruel’s case, snoring intensified). 

“Come sit, Dally.” She was hard to see, but Percedal could notice Evangelyne’s hand reaching out. 

Percedal clambered over, still pouting, and plopped down unceremoniously on Eva’s lap. He pouted like a child, though Cra knows steam would shoot out of his ears if anyone told him that to his face. Evidently, he was begging for acknowledgement. Eva almost wanted to withhold that, but why, if only to avoid stoking the flame of his ego? Sometimes, she had felt the stream of her patience run as thin as a dried river because of him; but then again, how many times had her heart swelled with pride because of his small, impassioned achievements? Minor yet so major; accomplishments exactly like what he had just demonstrated. Eva knew better than anyone just how much Dally took those insults of his intelligence to heart. Why shouldn’t he be commemorated for his hard work to prove them wrong? Evangelyne felt every bit of unfounded reluctance melt away as she pressed her forehead warmly to Percedal’s. 

“ _I_ think you counted exceptionally.” Eva declared, wrapping her arms around him.

A part of Evangelyne mused that ‘exceptional’ was certainly pushing it…. but then again, the look on Dally’s face was entirely worth the exaggeration. As soon as the words left her lips, she could make out a bashful smile erupt on his adorable noseless face. His cheeks were almost as red as his hair. Eva laughed quietly as Dally laid down, burying his face in her side. That sorry armchair _was_ the epitome of itchy- but having him pressed cozy against her made it bearable. Eva snuggled into him too then, still cradling his form.

“I love you.” 

It was certainly muffled, but Eva could hear the affection behind his little murmur. 

She leaned down to kiss Percedal’s hair- the only visible part of his head. “And I you. You really are the smartest Iop I know.”

She bets _that_ wasn't a compliment he’d ever heard before- and it was not at all an exaggeration. Eva could feel him radiating gratification and positivity. That was good; he truly deserved it. She hoped her words did her feelings for him justice- how did he manage to be so uplifting to others when he was happy? For all of her intellect, Evangelyne couldn’t ever figure that out. Her Iop was something special. She felt that positivity he was radiating warm her to her very core- it washed over her like a summer wave, gentle and steadfast. Who needed a fire on the hearth when he was around? Who needed a blanket when he was nestled close? That was the last coherent thought Evangelyne pondered over before she finally gave in to sleep’s embrace. 

The two wouldn’t wake up for hours yet; and though there were many luxuries they did not possess (one of them most certainly being a comfortable armchair), they always had one another. When everyone laughed and mocked Percedal, Eva was always there to support him with sincerity. Whenever the dreary reality of the world became too much for Evangelyne to handle, Dally was there to remind her what she was fighting for. Tomorrow they had jobs to do and roles to play; but for now, they were just each other. 

That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for a ship that for all of it's canonity, really doesn't have enough content. Tristeva is so super cute. 
> 
> I chose to write Tristepin with his English dub name Percedal/Dally. I originally watched the show dubbed, so I just happen to closely associate his character with those names rather than his French name. He's still the same character at heart; just a personal choice I made.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
